Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{32}+\sqrt{18}-\sqrt{2}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{32}+\sqrt{18}-\sqrt{2}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{9 \cdot 2}-\sqrt{2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{2}-\sqrt{2}$ $= 4\sqrt{2}+3\sqrt{2}-\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 3 - 1 )\sqrt{2} = 6\sqrt{2}$